How to become a teenaged Avenger
by AgentRainer
Summary: This is the story of how ordinary teenage girl Clara Rainer became a S.H.E.I.L.D agent, an Avenger and Peter Parker's best friend all while defending the world from the evil Doctor Doom . Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha


"I am to talk to you about joining S.H.E.I.L.D." It's funny how nine simple words can change your life so drastically . Two years ago I was Clara Rainier a fifteen year old high school student living in Brooklyn and I was absolutely normal in every single way. Now I am Agent Clara Rainer of S.H.E.L.D who has super powers and I am on in my way to a meeting at avengers tower to see if I can become an avenger! All of this started about two years ago when I discovered my powers on a city bus in Queens .

When my powers manifested I was to say the least completely freaked out . I mean what if you were just sitting on a bus chilling drinking a Slurpee and then your arm suddenly turned into metal? Thats what happened to me and I thought I was hallucinating or something .I quickly made the decision to try to completely forget about it and hope and pray it was all in my head but that all changed when two super spys showed up at my door and informed that unfortunately it turned out that nobody slipped some magic mushrooms into my cereal or that I unknowingly took a shot of acid that morning and that I actually had super powers and my powers were I could turn my whole body into any inorganic substance according to their big book of "Everything there is to know about Clara Rainier." as one of the agents put it . I was completely shocked , I mean I know that superheros exist there are loads of superheros like Spider man , The Avengers and the Fantastic Four but I never was able to actually picture myself as a superhero. I was just a average fifteen year old girl doing completely normal things like going to school and the mall and watching movies with my friends I was not someone who was always there at the call or could go save the world from aliens every other week

It just wasn't me, but then I remembered Iron Man started out as a normal guy too and he is one the greatest heroes in the world if not the greatest . I then realized I was given these powers for a reason and that I had to do something with them so when S.H.E.I.L.D offered me job and help with my powers I accepted and the rest is history. I was contemplating what my new codename would be and what my uniform would look like when Agent Coulson's ever pleasant voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Agent Coulson is my handler/babysitter and he is actually a pretty good guy. I talk to him more than anyone else at S.H.E.I.L.D and he and Maria Hill have kind of become my surrogate parents over the past couple of years and ill take them over my real parents any day . Him and I would have long conversations about Captain America and one time he even offered to go to my school plays . He might act like a hard boiled Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D but on the inside he is a big marshmallow.

" Agent Rainier would you please please pay attention this is potentially the most important meeting your life ."

" Relax Coulson, I am not gonna embarrass you in front of captain spangles."

"Don't you talk about Captain Rodgers like that , that man is ten times the hero you're ever going to be."

" Coulson chill you know I am only kidding I have more respect for Rodgers than most, you know that I am just trying to you know lighten the mood." he looked like he was about to respond when our driver announced we had reached Avengers tower.

We got out of the car and was approached by another one of S.H.E.I.L.D's finest Agent 13.

Agent 13 could very well be the exact opposite of Coulson. She is cold, emotionless and I am pretty sure she has no life outside the helicarrier , Coulson at least has that chellist or whatever.

"Now agent Rainer I trust you will be on your best behavior because it is extremely important and you do not want to mess this up."

" Yeah yeah don't get your S.H.E.I.L.D authorized jumpsuit in a twist i'll be fine."

" That kind of talk is exactly what I am worried about Agent." she responded with her usual tone that made you think she was about kill you very slowly and painfully if you didn't shut up, but after two years of dealing with Madame grumpy face I got used to her usual death glares.

"No matter how many times I have proven that I can be a somewhat responsible human being you still don't trust me."

" Yes, now do me a favor and stop being a wise cracking , bumbling fool for the rest of the day so we can just get this thing done."

" Of course Agent." I said through gritted teeth.

It always seemed like agent 13 was there to purposely make my life as difficult and stressful as humanly possible . She has been known to wake me up during what little sleeping time I actually had because my work in the field was not good enough and I needed more training and she always has to put me down saying how I should have never have made it into S.H.E.I.L.D or how I am a lazy no good rotten kid, needless to say I really hated agent 13.

We walked up to the front doors of the tower and Phil put his eye up to the retinal scanner and it recognized him to to be Coulson.

" Welcome to stark tower agent Coulson the others have been awaiting your arrival and should arrive any second." said a charming british voice as we walked through the door.

" Thank you JARVIS."

" Wait whose JARVIS."

" My AI butler he basically runs the tower, my house and my entire life." I recognized his voice instantly. I turned around to see Tony Stark standing right in front of me along with Bruce Banner and Steve Rodgers . I was so shocked that I couldn't even speak , Coulson noticed I was struggling and decided to help me out and speak up.

" Ah! , Doctor Banner, Captain pleasure to see you all again this is Agent Clara Rainer the possible new recruit Director Fury mentioned." I finally stopped fangirling and could now form a response.

" Yeah that's me ." really yeah thats me thats the best you say while you're in front of your all time favorite people , your inspiration, the reason you have the will to do what you do. Obviously Coulson and 13 were not impressed with my response and Coulson had already looked on the edge of a nervous breakdown as it is. Okay you just need to keep your cool and don't freak out there just humans like me, superhumans but still humans.

" I mean yes, I am agent Rainer pleasure to meet you all." I responded

" So S.H.E.I.L.D starts that young now ? " said tony

" I will assure you that despite agent Rainer's age , she is an extremely capable agent and would be a very valuable asset to the team." Thank you Agent Coulson!

" Yeah but Coulson she's only like twelve or something."

" I am seventeen and I got a lot bite Stark maybe even more than you Shellhead." after I said that I completely regretted it I mean I know it was disrespectful but he was really starting to tick me off.

I got what S.H.E.I.L.D agents call an alpha level death glare from 13 that makes even Fury want to go cry for his mommy and an extremely nervous look Coulson.

"Oh so she has some spunk I like it, but actions do speak louder than words so lets see what you got little girl. Banner go tell Legolas, Hammertime and Spider girl to stop whatever it is they're doing and report to the training room ASAP." said tony

Okay Stark seemed to like me and Banner seemed to be amused by the whole interaction so maybe I didn't completely screw up I thought, but the extremely disapproving look I got from America's Golden Boy managed convinced me otherwise, this was gonna be a long day.

**So I will try to update as soon as possible hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
